


You're always on my mind

by King_of_Spades



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, but hes like super oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Spades/pseuds/King_of_Spades
Summary: Makoto realizes that his feelings for his unitmate run deeper than just 'best friends'
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 21





	You're always on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> my friend got me really roped up into this ship and i had to write a fic. theyre so cute.  
> hope you enjoy!☆

_i wonder what Akehoshi is thinking about.._

_Akehoshi did really great in practice today.._

_Akehoshi looked really nice today.._

Makoto hummed on his own as he found himself thinking the same types of things everyday, a single thing fixated on his mind at every moment. it was a daily thought process of his, asking himself questions or thinking little thoughts about his unitmate.  
he was lucky to have such a great best friend!

these similar thoughts ran through his head as he sat at his desk at home, a pencil in hand and paper in front of him as he stared off into space, supposed to be doing his homework.  
but, when he finally looked down to the sheet on his desk, what he found instead were scrawlings of Akehoshi's name on the otherwise blank paper.  
"waugh-?! not again.." Makoto whined to himself, letting the pencil fall out of his hand as he crumpled up the paper, throwing it in the trash bin beside him.  
Again, he attempted to do his work- it was an assignment writing about the importance of the Russo-Japanese war. basic stuff. but Makoto just couldnt put words- other than his friends name- to the paper.  
to his last resort, he pulled out his phone, messaging Hokuto.

TO Hidaka-kun  
>heeeeey! sorry, but could i copy a few things off of you for the history homework..?

FROM Hidaka-kun  
>Yuuki, this is the 4th time in the past two weeks youve asked to copy from my work.. are you okay?

TO Hidaka-kun  
>im fine, im fine! maybe im just more tired than usual? 

FROM Hidaka-kun  
>you also seem pretty distracted during our practices, too

TO Hidaka-kun  
>i told you, im fiiiiiine! this is the last time, i promise!

FROM Hidaka-kun  
>fine then.. dont expect me to help with any of your homework from here on out

FROM Hidaka-kun  
>[image-file]

TO Hidaka-kun  
>youre a life saver~!

\--------

the school day finished, and thanks to Hokuto's help from the night before, Makoto was able to hand in the work. with the end of the day, that meant unit practice.  
Makoto sighed. _Hidaka-kun said that ive been distracted at practice too.. i better focus today,_ he thought to himself, walking through the door or their practice room.  
as soon as he stepped foot into the room, Subaru tackled him into a hug. "hey, Ukki~!" the orange haired boy sang, a bright smile on his face as always. this wasn't unusual, as the two were always affectionate towards each other. simple things, like words of encouragement, longing hugs, cheek kisses..  
but that was all platonic, of course! right?  
"hey, Akehoshi-kun!" Makoto returned the hug with as much strength as he could muster- not much, that is.  
_Akehoshi-kun always gives the best hugs.. and his arms are so strong, too! basketball really does pay off for him._  
thinking silently to himself, his thought process was interrupted by another familiar voice, "are you two just going to stay like that, or are we gonna start practice?" Hokuto said, a breathy chuckle coming from his throat.  
"hehe! sorry, Hokke!" Subaru giggled, prying away from the hug.  
Makoto felt his skin tingling, where Subaru once was.  
he wanted the other to just hold him like that forever...

for the entirety of practice, Makoto's eyes lingered towards his friend, watching and admiring the others moves more than his own.  
"w-waaugh-!!" Yuuki whined as he tripped over his own feet, tumbling down and taking Akehoshi with him.  
when he opened his eyes again, he found himself over Subaru, the others blue eyes looking up at him. "you okay, Ukki?" Subaru asked. Makoto felt his face rise with heat- oh no, was he suddenly getting a fever? what luck!  
"ah-!! s-sorry, Akehoshi-kun..! im so sorry!” Makoto instantly scrambled up to his feet and off of the other, heart thumping in his chest.  
“Its okay, Ukki~! Accidents happen, you know” he assured the blonde, getting to his feet as well.  
“Uu.. i think i may have a fever.. My face feels all hot, and my hearts beating really fast!” Makoto said with serious concern. I mean, what else could it be, right?  
Mao and Hokuto exchanged a glance as Makoto said this. Expressions saying something like ‘is he being for real right now..?’  
“Oh no! You shouldve told us earlier! Maybe a kiss will make it better~? Hehe!” Subaru giggled, opening his arms wide as he started to make his way over to Makoto.  
Despite being about to protest, Akehoshi’s arms were already around him, the orange haired boys lips pecking at his cheek.  
Makotos head began to spin, he felt dizzy all of a sudden, like as if Subaru had just put him in a spell. “Uwa..! i think its getting worse! I feel dizzy now..” Makoto whined. You could practically hear Hokuto and Mao sigh, realizing that, yes, he was being for real right now.  
“Okay, okay… Makoto, you can sit out for a bit until you.. Feel better” Hokuto huffed, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Makoto nodded, pushing his glasses up onto his nose as he sat against the wall, watching his unitmates practice for the rest of the time they had, eyes particularly locked onto Subaru.

As practice came to an end, Makoto was still sitting off to the side, finding himself unable to get up and join back in for the time. It was strange.. He’d never felt so sick out of nowhere!  
“Good practice, you guys! I’ll see yall tomorrow! And i hope you get better, Ukki~!” Subaru waved at the three other members before slinging his bag over his shoulder, running off.  
“Ive gotta go, too.. I promised Rit-chan i could hang out today after practice. See you guys later” Mao said with a kind smile, leaving the room as well.  
Now left was Makoto and Hokuto. As the blonde began to get to his feet, Hokuto came up to him, placing a hand on his back. “Are you alright?” he asked simply, making Makoto quirk a brow. “Yeah, im fine, i just think im getting sick and all.. Mm.. but i dont feel sick anymore now?” he wondered, bringing a hand to his face, feeling that the heat had gone down and his head no longer hurt, heart rate back to normal.  
Hokuto sighed loudly, surprising Makoto. “You.. whats been on your mind lately?” he asked, Yuuki only becoming more confused at such a question.  
“On my mind? Err, well.. I think about Akehoshi-kun a lot! Whenever i think of him, i feel really happy and my face gets all hot.. We really are best friends!” Makoto said with blissful unawareness, face growing into a light pink as he spoke, thinking about his friend.  
“..Yuuki, has it ever occurred to you that maybe you have deeper feelings for Akehoshi than just ‘best friends’?” he suggested, disappointed that he had to practically spell it out for the other.  
Makoto’s face was red hot now. “wh-wha-?! you mean like a c-crush?! no, that's impossible..! i could never…” he began to think again, thinking about those hours wasted on thinking about Subaru. Those countless papers he had written ‘Akehoshi-kun’ in the margins of. Fantasies of the two of them…  
“Thats.. Imposs..” Makoto wasnt starting to even believe his own words as he tried to deny Hokuto. Was he.. In love with his best friend..?!  
“Hidaka-kun..! Ive got a problem!” Makoto whined, the realization of his feelings hitting him and panic settling into his mind.  
Hokuto sighed. “Glad i could finally make you figure it out” he shook his head slightly, a small smile on his face as he brought his arms to his chest to cross them.  
“What do i do? What am i gonna do..? This is so..” Makoto hummed to himself, sighing. What if Subaru rejected him? What if he got so freaked out he leaves Trickstar all together..! The thought made his heart pound with anxiety- not like the fluttering feeling he had gotten in his chest earlier.  
“Its gonna be alright, Yuuki, calm down.” Hokuto assured the blonde, leaning down to get his backpack and put it on his shoulder. “Tell him in your own time, if you ever decide to, dont let your fear hold you back” he said with a confident smile, giving one last pat to Makoto’s back. “Im off, now. See you tomorrow.” and with that, he left the room, leaving Makoto to his thoughts.

\----

_Im… i like Akehoshi-kun..?_

_I like Akehoshi-kun…_

_I.._

“Aaaurgh-!!!” Makoto groaned in frustration in the comfort on his own bedroom, burying his face into one of the pillows on his bed. No matter how hard he tried to stray from these thoughts, his mind kept wandering back to that orange haired idiot.. An idiot that he was in love with.  
In a heap of ambition, Yuuki would pull out his phone and go to his messages.  
His face blushed more, realizing that this whole time he had Subaru’s contact saved as ‘Akehoshi-kun♡’. How had he not even noticed that by now..!? This situation was just getting worse and worse…

TO Akehoshi-kun♡  
>hey Akehoshi-kun..! 

FROM Akehoshi-kun♡  
>hi, hi~! Whats up, Ukki? I thought you’d be asleep by now! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

TO Akehoshi-kun♡  
>oh, i just had to finish up some work, im going to bed soon, though!  
>but, er.. I was wondering if we could meet up in the courtyard after unit practice tomorrow?

FROM Akehoshi-kun♡  
>hm, hm~? Very suspicious, Ukki! (¬‿¬ )

TO Akehoshi-kun♡  
>i just need to tell you something..! Will you come?

FROM Akehoshi-kun♡  
>yup~! See you then, Ukki! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
>sleep well! Goodnight kisses~ (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

TO Akehoshi-kun♡  
>ehe.. Goodnight, Akehoshi-kun 

The fact that simple thing that Akehoshi said got Makoto too become a blushing mess, he knew that he’d fallen into a hole that he couldnt climb himself out of. He’d always had these fluttering feelings in his chest when he was around Subaru.. For as long as he could remember… has he really liked the other that long, not realizing until he had to have it pointed out to him? How embarrassing..  
He dropped his phone to his side, staring up at the ceiling until he felt his eyelids getting heavy, breathing becoming level as he fell into sleep.

\-----

The entire next school day, Makoto couldnt focus even a little bit, mind thinking about Akehoshi as usual, but he was even more anxious due to the fact that he asked the other to meet with him after practice. _This is gonna go so badly! He’s gonna think im weird!_ He worried.  
During free period, Makoto ran into the bathroom, running to a stall a putting his head into his hands, sighing loudly.  
_I feel like im about to cry.. Im so anxious, and its only the middle of the day..!_ He whimpered, thinking to himself these unpleasant things.  
He didnt want to come out of that bathroom for the rest of the day, silently hoping that if he skipped his next classes, no one would notice.  
But, as much as he wanted this, he eventually left the bathroom after making himself calm down as much as he could, returning to his classes for the remainder of the day.

Practice was even worse. Makoto could barely even move. A part of him wanted to watch Subaru, look at his every move and admire him, but he also felt a knot twist in his stomach when they met eyes. Subaru’s brilliantly blue eyes.  
“Yuuki.. Are you okay?” Hokuto asked him silently while they took a small break.  
Makoto had his eyes fixed on his own shoes, bringing his head up to look at Hokuto when he spoke. “I-im gonna.. I wanna tell him. I already asked him to meet me outside after practice..” he explained, fear lining his words. “im.. so scared, Hidaka-kun..” he’d let out a small whimper. He wanted a hug. An Akehoshi hug.  
“Its gonna be okay, Yuuki. You can do this, alright? You have me and Isara’s support. Do you want to sit out the rest of practice? You look like you really need it..” he said with a calm, supportive smile.  
Makoto nodded shyly, followed by a light ‘thank you’ as he turned around to sit back on the ground as he did the day before, hugging his legs and resting his head on his knees.

As soon as practice ended, Makoto grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, not saying goodbye to them for once. He wanted to get to the courtyard before Subaru, and if he had to walk there with him it would just be awkward, and so he sat at one of the benches, hands fiddling with them as he looked down.  
The sound of footsteps coming closer to him made him stiffen up, praying to himself that he wouldnt end up bawling during this.  
“Hey, Ukki~! Whats up?” Subaru said as he slid next to Makoto on the bench. The blonde could feel the others radiant smile- he didnt even have to look to know.  
“A-akehoshi-kun..” Makoto managed to get out. it felt like there was something caught in his throat.  
Subaru noticed how the other struggled and his anxiety, making sure to stay quiet to he wouldn't stress the blonde out even more.  
“i.. i..! u-uh..” he suddenly turned to finally fave Subaru, taking the others hands, and now it was Akehoshi’s turn to blush.  
“i..! i think i l-like you.. Akehoshi-kun…” his voice got weaker as he spoke, looking down to their two connected hands. “if-if you think.. if you think im weird.. if you dont wanna be my friend any more then i-” his sentence was cut short when he felt the Subaru’s hand cupping his cheek, a gesture that make Makoto’s heart skip a beat.  
“Ukki.. why would i ever wanna stop being friends with you?” he said, garnering the softest smile that Makoto had even seen on him.  
“b-because i have a crush on you..! because i like guys! dont you think im weird..? dont you th-” cut off yet again, but this time by a pair of lips against his own. Makoto froze, squeezing Subaru’s hand that he was still holding to make sure this wasnt a dream. he felt Subaru return to squeeze, confirming that yes, this was indeed reality.  
finally breaking away, Subaru leaned to hug Makoto, a softer and more delicate hug than the ones he usually gave, but it still felt incredible.  
“i like you too, Ukki” Akehoshi hummed into the others ear.  
Makoto was rendered speechless, putting his arms around Subaru in return as he let out a quiet, choked sob.  
“ah, hey~ why are you crying? no tears, Ukki~!” Subaru said, wiping the tears from the blondes cheeks with his thumb.  
“i.. theyre happy tears, Akehoshi-kun.. im so happy” Makoto smiled meekly, finally able to let his eyes meet Subaru’s again.  
“so, so happy..” Makoto repeated, sighing a breath that he didnt realize he had been holding in this whole time.it was finally done. he’d finally said what he wanted to say all this time.  
he could finally kiss Subaru’s lips.  
and god, did it feel good.


End file.
